The Insane Ones
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: The Insane Ones, a clan of insane warriors, live deep in the forest where no one can find them. Their new leader, Chaos, has lost all his memory of his previous life before joining the Clan. How will he lead the clan when he has no idea what they are?


Hey everyone, it's Amulet Fortune98 again! So I've been doing a lot of anime fan fics, and I wanted to start my first Warriors fan fic!

Well, this story is an origional story OCC, except none of the characters in it are from the actual Warriors series. I made up the story, the characters, and the idea of the Insane Ones.

However, **I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

Anyway, this is the prologue of The Insane Ones that I actually wrote a long, long time ago. I never meant to write other chapters, but if people seem to like the story, I'll definitely write more chapters for you guys! :D

Now, on with the story!~

*****PROLOGUE*****

"What? What is going on?" the young brown tom cat said, panic crowding his face as he was dragged down a strange alley way.

"Shut up!" the brown tom heard the harsh muffled voice from behind him as he wasdragged.

The young tom didn't have the strength to turn around and get a good look at the cat who was dragging him. He didn't even have the strength to scream, call for help.

Then they stopped and the brown tom lay there, wanting nothing but to go home, to go back to his loving owners in his soft, warm bed. The tom that dragged him came into his view.

He was ragged, but strangely beautiful. He had many scars, cuts and scrapes all over his silver matted fur. But his most unrealistic feature was his eyes. They were an unusual pale grey color, but they were clouded, far away. Itlooked as if he were blind, but he could tell the tom wasn't blind. Far from it.

"Hello there." he said in a kind voice and smiled, but something in his tone was terrifying, too intense to be a normal alley cat, the ones cats rumor about.

"Who are you?" the brown tom barely coughed the words out. Something was wrong with him, and he had no idea what was going on.

"Me? Oh I'm just a cat. It's really, very unimportant. The question is; who are _you_?" he snickered. "I can answer that for you. You see, you are no longer that pampered little kittypet you used to be. Kiss your sweet little owners goodbye because you are _never _going to see them again." He gestured to the land behind him and that is when the brown tom took in his surroundings for the first time.

He was no longer in an alley anymore, but in a very dark forest. Shimmers of light found it's way in between the spaces of the leaves.

He looked, frightened, at the cat in front of him, unsure what to say.

"Hm, well," the silver tom eyed him, "This is the camp of The Insane Ones. I have seen you, in the future, becoming the leader. Only I can see the future. And all I can see is who is going to be our next leader. Our old leader, Venom, killed himself," he narrowed his eyes, "And don't ask any questions, okay?" he went back to explaining, "I have seen you. Your owners going broke, having to let you go because they couldn't take care of a pet anymore, and you getting attacked by the creatures that roam the forest. I saw Chaos. And now Chaos is your name."

The newly named tom stared in disbelief as the silver tom explained. His first instinct was to run, but he didn't know where to go and he was no way in shape for running. His second instinct was to think it was fake. To think the tom was lying, just joking. To not believe it built up questions though. And finally, his third instinct was to believe him and do as he says. That way, he won't get hurt.

The silver tom smiled. "I saw Venom getting attacked by a poisonous snake before he came here. I saw Venom, so his name became Venom." he glared at him, "Now get up," he ordered.

Chaos couldn't get up, he knew that and didn't even have to try to know he couldn't. He shook his head, "I can't" he said.

The tom snarled, "Of course you can, don't be an idiot!" Then he sighed and mumbled something to himself. "Well, try harder and if you can get up, I'll explain!"

Chaos nodded and trembled as his muscles screamed when he used them. Fire shot through his veins as he pushed on the ground. When he finally got up, he was pouring with sweat and wobbling with pain.

The tom rolled his eyes, "Okay, the reason you feel like your "hurt" is because you have already gone insane."

Chaos looked in disbelief at the silver cat.

"You went insane the second I bit you. You see, I have powers no other cats have, and that is why I am a part of this clan. But you don't remember me biting you right? You don't even remember going insane do you? Nope. You fainted and recalled nothing of the previous night. Are you wondering why my eyes are cloudy?" The last question seemed random to Chaos. "Well why don't you find a puddle and look at your own eyes." He flicked his tail to the puddle right next to Chaos.

It seemed to have just appeared there, but he didn't care. He looked in it immediately and jumped when he saw his reflection. That wasn't him.. He looked exactly like the silver tom. Matted fur, scars everywhere and most importantly, cloudy eyes.

*****Chapter End*****

**So, how'd you guys like it?**

**It's my first Warriors fan fic, so what do you guys think?**

**If you have any positive comments or constructive critisism, I would love to hear it! Just put them in your reviews :)**

**Thanks so much! And look forward to more chapters in the near future!**

**~AmuletFortune98**


End file.
